memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iceberg3k
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Also, I understand that Minnesota was alluded to due to a mention of Duluth, but the article was previously deleted for not being a direct reference and therefore this qualified as an immediate delete. However, because you are new, I will allow the article to remain and simply post the article up for discussion here. In any case, welcome again to Memory Alpha. :) --From Andoria with Love 21:46, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) Fact vs. Canon While we much appreciate the enthusiasm with which you are contributing to the "real-life" articles on this wiki and while I personally marvel at your apparent knowledge of such things, it is asked that you please try to limit such "real world" information to what has been established in canon (in other words, on-screen). For instance, it was never revealed how or when, in the Star Trek universe, the aircraft carrier Enterprise was launched. Although we can assume these occured the same way they did in the "real world", if it hasn't been explicitly stated on-screen, it's speculation, which are not allowed here, at least not in the great length and style you have been providing. This is not Wikipedia; this is a wiki for canon Trek-related material only. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 16:56, 7 February 2006 (UTC) * Yes, I agree with Shran. Let's try to limit the specifics to what was cited in Trek, and leave the rest to wikipedia, or other external links. --Alan del Beccio 21:42, 8 February 2006 (UTC) * I will ask you again, please keep information limited to what was directly specified in Trek. What you added to Battle cruiser and Escort hardly qualified. --From Andoria with Love 23:18, 8 February 2006 (UTC)